Music
by MerulaIdolon
Summary: Danny gets a new power he can't control. Who can teach him how to use it? Rated for language in song.


**Random idea that got stuck in my head. I know it probably sucks, so don't expect much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the song **_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_** by Green Day. I _do_ own Merula Idolon, though.**

* * *

"Phantom, you need help," Merula Idolon, a ghost that was never seen without her pitch black cloak announced as she looked over Danny's shoulder.

Danny sighed, annoyed at being told that for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Refusing to speak, he sent the annoyance a death glare and continued his patrol.

"Phantom, I'm serious."

Another death glare, but he actually slowed to a simple hover, turned to face Merula, and motioned for her to continue.

"You see…IcansenseghostswithmusicpowersandIcantellthatyoursareoverloading! Youneedhelp!" Merula said in one breathe.

A raised eyebrow was her response.

"I'll slow down. I've just never had to explain this to anyone before!" A deep breathe. "I can sense ghosts with music powers. Yours are overloading. I can help you control them."

Danny nodded, quickly looked around, and motioned for Merula to follow him. The two ghosts silently glided to a secluded section of the park and landed. It was then that Danny opened his mouth. "_You know what's goin' on with me?_" he sang, unable to stop the tune his voice carried.

Merula nodded. "I do. It happened to me at first." She laughed bitterly. "Imagine, still in the human world, trying to ask around to see what happened to cause your death and no one takes you seriously because you can't stop singing."

"_Ha ha ha!_" Danny laughed, but he was still singing.

"I just have one question: do you have an MP3 on you?"

"_Yea-a-ah, why?_"

"Take it out, put the headphones in, pick a non-destructive song, and sing along to it."

Danny took out his MP3 and put the headphones in, but stopped after that. "_Do I have to sing in front of ya'?_" he asked.

"You're already singing, you idiot," the female halfa deadpanned.

"_Point taken_," the ghost boy said. He then picked through his songs for several minutes ("_Ugh! Why is that terrible artist on there?_") before picking one and pressing play. Almost instantly, Danny started glowing a light green before singing.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

"

The glow died down to its normal whitish hue and Danny smiled. "That felt great," he said. Merula smirked. "Wait, I'm not singing. I'm not singing! I'M NOT SINGING!"

"You will be in about a week, though, so make sure to do that. Or…"

"Or…what?"

"Find your own style and use it when you fight. Might I suggest something not extremely light?" the cloaked ghost recommended.

"Like you and Ember do?"

Merula shrugged. "Well…sorta. I've got to head out." With that, she took to the air and started flying away.

"Wait!" Danny yelled after her. She turned to face him. "Why did you help me?"

Another shrug was the male halfa's answer. "You didn't know how to do something. I did. You looked like you needed help. 'Nuff said." Before the conversation could continue, Merula blinked out of sight.

"Thank you, Idolon!" Danny yelled out, hoping that she could still hear him.

Little did he know it, but said halfa was sitting on a swing set nearby, touched by his gratefulness.

* * *

**Corny ending, I know, but my well of inspiration only runs so deep at one time. Review if you actually like my writing!**


End file.
